


Nightmares

by jcrycolr3wradc



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Dealing with being a son of Durin, M/M, Nightmares, Smut, Triggers for Animal Death and Touture, everything is graphic, gold madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcrycolr3wradc/pseuds/jcrycolr3wradc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gimli has a nightmare. Legolas helps. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> The tags aren't joking. Animal death, body horror, non/dub con and then smut.

_Gimli stoked a broad hand down his treasure’s ribcage. He shuddered under the touch, writhing in the silk sheets as the chain around his left ankle clinked gently._

_Gimli still had to shorten it. Gimli found his treasure clawing at the ceiling tonight, tears like diamonds trailing down his face while he wailed for the stars, the sun, the moon. A foot of chain removed would ensure it didn’t happen again, but that he could still reach the necessities in the room._

_The first time Gimli had to shorten it was when he’d strangled the nightingale Gimli had so carefully caught for his treasure. He’d said ‘nothing deserves to be so caged Gimli, please. Gimliplease,please,pleasePLEASELETMEGO.’_

_Gimli gently kissed the mithril pale skin of his treasure’s pointed ear, newly pierced with a large opal hanging from it, and tangled a large hand in the liquid gold of his hair. “I cant let you go. Dont you understand? You are dearer to my heart than any gem or precious metal. You shall be my legacy, my family's finest heirloom.”_

_His treasure looked at him, unseeing even as his mouth twitched against the fine gold thread that kept his lips pressed shut. Gimli, even as he loved his treasure, could not abide the screams that tore themselves from that throat. He mourned that he would never hear his treasure sing again. Gimli kissed him again, just to see the red ruby blood well up in the fresh cuts. “I love you.” His treasure pressed into the hand petting his thigh, sapphires glinting in the firelight. “I will encase you in gold and silver and all the precious things of this world. You will be beautiful and happy and never need to leave Middle Earth. Isn’t that what you wanted?”_

_His treasure didn’t look at him, but nodded absently. Gimli smiled in satisfaction and kissed those lips again. “Thank you, ghivasha.”_

 

Gimli.

Gimli.

Gimli!

 

He woke up, jerking up so fast he nearly collided with Legolas. Legolas, who was not chained to bed, or bleeding, or desperate as he had been in Gimli’s dream. It did not stop Gimli from wincing and backing away from his lover. Legolas watched him, blue eyes wide and worried.

“You were muttering in your sleep. You kept repeating a word, ghivasha.” Legolas tried to pronounce the word, but it ended up sounding more like a meaningless sound than anything else. Gimli still shuddered to hear it. Legolas placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, thumb rubbing a well known and loved path on his tattoos.

Nightmares were no stranger to either of them.

“Speak, if you will.” Legolas laid his head on the same shoulder. Gimli remained silent, eyes closed, trying to erase the remnants of the dream. How Legolas had looked, tangled in silk sheets, covered in gems, sobbing, and Gimli felt ill, how Gimli had enjoyed it.

“Gimli.” Legolas had moved, the bed shifting with his weight. “What was it? Pellenor? Erebor? Moria? Speak to me please.” Legolas quietly begged.

“Do you know anything of Durin’s madness?” Gimli’s voice was emotionless, his eyes still closed.

“Durin is your line, is it not? I know nothing of any madness attached to it.” Legolas’s hand kept it’s comforting rhythm on his shoulder, and Gimli could feel the tension and fear leaving him. Finally he opened his eyes, staring at a point over Legolas’s shoulder.

“Mahal made the Dwarves to endure. We do not tire as men do, we live longer, we were not swayed by Sauron.” He took in a breath, shuddering slightly. “But we are jealous and secretive, and we love our gold, it’s true. Durin’s madness is when our love for gold or our jealous nature overtakes our senses and we forget all else. It was what blinded Thorin Oakenshield and led to his downfall.”

Legolas kept silent, eyes wide and solemn, watching as Gimli gently took one of his hands in his larger, more powerful one. A horrible suspicion had crept into his mind, but he knew if he interrupted now Gimli would say no more.  

Gimli took a deep breath and then another, then looked at Legolas, dark eyes filled with shame and dread.

“I dreamed I locked you away. In the depths, chained like an animal. Away from your trees and stars and the sea. You tore your nails, and broke your fingers trying to get out. I sewed your mouth shut with a golden chain. I ruined you and felt such pleasure in it.” Gimli’s voice shook with disgust and he was staring at his lap, where their hands were clasped still. His sleep braids were coming undone and covering his face.

“Gimli.” He gently grasped the dwarves face, making him meet his eyes. There was nothing Legolas wouldn’t have done to ensure he never saw such fear and self-loathing in his beloved’s eyes again. His throat was tight when he tried to speak.

“Gimli. I know you would never -”

“Do you? Do you know, Legolas? If I used all my force? How can I hope to succeed where my ancestors never have?” Gimli cried, face torn with anger and fear.

“Yes! You will have stood before the most powerful being in Arda who offered you your hearts desire and asked only a strand of hair. You have resisted the call of the Ring.” Legolas brought their foreheads together, blocking out the rest of the world, narrowing the view to each others eyes. “Do you know what I see Gimli, son of Gloin? I see the dwarf I love. I trust you to protect me in battle and I also trust you to protect my heart. Yes, I do know.” Legolas had pinned Gimli’s gaze, blue eyes glowing with determination and love.

“Legolas -” Gimli began, but his throat stuck and he could not speak.

“A curse on the stubbornness of Dwarves! If you do not believe me, my own, I will show you.”

Legolas kissed him, but it almost felt more like an attack. His lips pressed against Gimli’s forcefully, encouraging, opening them up as a hand tangled into his beard, finally unraveling the braids. Gimli allowed himself to be pushed down, back onto the bed. He closed his eyes as Legolas’s tongue slipped into his mouth, stealing his breath and chasing away the coldness of the nightmare. As they parted slightly to breathe, Legolas whispered, “This, that I love so dearly was made to craft the finest of poetry, and the sweetest of kisses. It is as sharp and cutting as your axe, my heart.” before returning to the kiss. Gimli choked back a sigh as his love’s hands wandered down his torso, carding through his chest hair, and tracing the elaborate inkings on his shoulders and arms. His mouth followed, and in between kisses ardent Legolas muttered “The strength in your arms is nothing in comparison to the strength in your soul. I would have none other.”

“Legolas, kurdel.” Gimli panted.

“Hush. I will have this.”  Legolas pressed a gentle kiss to the golden bar through his nipple, grinning as Gimli groaned and arched. Legolas continued his path, kissing and stroking down the dwarfs body, whispering, “Your strength, your heat, your love.” When he finally reached his goal, he looked at Gimli, pupils blown and without breaking eye contact, slowly pressed a kiss to flushed tip of his cock. “Mahal…” Gimli moaned and threw his head back.

“Is this what you dreamed of?” Legolas nearly purred, eyes blue and too innocent, a hand gripping the broad and muscled thigh of his dwarf. “This is not servitude and capture, dearest of companions. This is ours, scared to us, and none will ever tarnish it.”

“Legolas, kurdel, please -”

Finally, he wrapped his mouth around Gimli’s length, and the world disappeared into warmth and wet. Legolas closed his eyes to enjoy the reactions of his love. Gimli was panting and growling, nearly feral and so beautiful that he could have wept from it, but instead laved the underside of his cock with stroke of his tongue while his hand gently stroked the sensitive skin of Gimli’s hip. The smell and taste and sound surrounded Legolas completely, making him moan.

“Legolas, I am “ Gimli said trying to force the words past the garbled and half bitten pleas in khuzdul. Legolas merely moaned again, his mouth working frantically. Gimli thrashed and shouted as he came, hand clenching in the bedding. Legolas swallowed, and then slowly crawled his way back up to Gimli who lay dazed and exhausted, but still reached for him.

“Melethril.” Legolas curled close, kissing him lightly.

“You - “ Gimli slurred reaching for Legolas’s cock, only to be gently batted away.

“Just let me. I want your eyes.” With one fine boned hand Legolas took himself in hand and the other curled into Gimli’s hair. Gimli grabbed it and kissed it gently as he worked himself up and down. Finally with a quiet exhalation of breath Legolas bucked once, twice and came, warmth spreading down his hand. They stared into each other’s eyes, words becoming extraneous.  The silence lasted mere moments but it was enough for any remaining tension to drain from them both.

“Gimli. I love you. You are my chosen and I will never have another. Please do not doubt your own strength.” Legolas said softly, lading his head close, with a long pale leg draped across the dwarf’s. Their hair mingled and he smiled knowing tomorrow it would be tangled together, but found himself unable to care.

Gimli kissed him softly before wrapping his arms around Legolas. “I love you, as well, my heart. I know you will not allow me to now.” He chuckled and sighed. As darkness took him into its warm embrace again, the last sight he saw was blue eyes, warm and beautiful as the sky.

 


End file.
